projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1874
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Sun Zhengfeng | Jin Huanbo |- ! align="left"|Party | Kuomintang | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 29 September 1868 | 23 September 1873 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Jinshan | Fengzhuang |- ! align="left"|Last election | 53 seats, 44.98% | 67 seats, 49.37% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 88 | 32 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 35 | 35 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 62.35% | 33.12% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 17.37% | 15.25% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jin Huanbo Liberal | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Sun Zhengfeng Kuomintang |} A general election was held on Friday, 19 June 1874 to determine the members of the 10th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The fifth-term centrist Liberal Party government, led by Prime Minister Jin Huanbo, was defeated in a landslide by the opposition centre-right Kuomintang, led by Opposition Leader Sun Zhengfeng. The Liberal Party lost more than half of its seats in a 15.25% swing against it (its worst election result ever), while the Kuomintang won its largest share of the popular vote and seats ever. This election remains the Kuomintang's largest victory. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 19 June 1874 National Parliament << 1871 — 1877 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 62.35 | style="text-align:right;" | 17.37 | style="text-align:right;" | 88 | style="text-align:right;" | 35 |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 33.12 | style="text-align:right;" | 15.25 | style="text-align:right;" | 32 | style="text-align:right;" | 35 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 2.28 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.22 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 1.99 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.40 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 0.26 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.96 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 120 | |} }} }}